proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison session discography
This article is the session discography of British musician James Harrison, this includes all albums Harrison appeared on as a guest musician. Year-by-Year 2012 *''DNA – Little Mix *''James Arthur – ''James Arthur *''The Strange Case Of... – ''Halestorm *''Electra Heart – ''Marina and the Diamonds *''Strange Clouds – ''B.o.B. *''Blown Away – ''Carrie Underwood *''Trespassing – ''Adam Lambert *''Fall to Grace – ''Paloma Faith *''Looking 4 Myself – ''Usher *''A Million Lights – ''Cheryl *''Living Things – ''Linkin Park *''Wild Ones – ''Flo Rida *''5 (Murder by Numbers) – ''50 Cent *''Blood ''– In This Moment *''Ora – ''Rita Ora *''Chapter V – ''Trey Songz *''Night Visions – ''Imagine Dragons *#3 – The Script *''R.E.D. – ''Ne-Yo *''Babel – ''Mumford & Sons *''Sticks + Stones – ''Cher Lloyd *''The Connection ''– Papa Roach *''Halycon – ''Ellie Goulding *''Phantom Antichrist – ''Kreator *''Childhood's End – ''Ulver *''Reign Supreme – ''Dying Fetus *''Get What Your Give – ''The Ghost Inside *''III – ''Bosse-de-Nage *''L'Enfant Sauvage – ''Gojira 2013 *Salute – Little Mix *''The 20/20 Experience – ''Justin Timberlake *''The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2 – ''Justin Timberlake *''BEYONCÉ – ''Beyoncé *''Magna Carta...Holy Grail ''– Jay Z *''The Marshal Mathers LP 2 – ''Eminem 2014 *Black Widow – In This Moment *''Shady XV ''– Shady Records *''1989 – ''Taylor Swift 2015 *Get Weird – Little Mix *''Day of the Dead – ''Hollywood Undead *''Compton ''– Dr. Dre *''25 – ''Adele *''The Pale Emperor – ''Marilyn Manson *''American Beauty/American Psycho – ''Fall Out Boy *''Repentless – ''Slayer 2016 *Glory Days – Little Mix *''Dystopia – ''Megadeth *''The Astonishing – ''Dream Theater *''Rulebreaker – ''Primal Fear *''Hallelujah – ''Drowning Pool *''King – ''Fleshgod Apocalypse *''Rituals ''– Rotting Christ *''For All Kings – ''Anthrax *''Incarnate – ''Killswitch Engage *''XI – ''Metal Church *''Metal Resistance – ''Babymetal *''Darkness Divided – ''Darkness Divided *''Dark Side of Black – ''Texas Hippie Coalition *''Dust – ''Tremonti *''Magma – ''Gojira *''Hardwired...to Self-Destruct – ''Metallica 2017 *''Out Orbit – Buckethead *''Space Viking'' – Buckethead *''Nettle'' – Buckethead *''Rivers in the Seas''– Buckethead *''Adrift in Sleepwakefulness'' – Buckethead *''The Moss Lands'' – Buckethead *''250'' – Buckethead *''Waterfall Cove'' – Buckethead *''Bozo in the Labyrinth''– Buckethead *''Coop Erstown'' – Buckethead *''Woven Twigs'' – Buckethead *''Abominable Snow Scalp'' – Buckethead *''Meteor Firefly Net'' – Buckethead *''Blank Slate'' – Buckethead *''Echo'' – Buckethead *''Undersea Dead City'' – Buckethead *''Ferry to the Island of Lost Minds'' – Buckethead *''Portal to the Red Waterfall'' – Buckethead *''Nib Y Nool'' – Buckethead *''Glacier'' – Buckethead *''Poseidon'' – Buckethead *''Ride Operator Q Bozo'' – Buckethead *''Far'' – Buckethead *''Thoracic Spine Collapser'' – Buckethead *''Sonar Rainbow'' – Buckethead *''Decaying Parchment'' – Buckethead *''A3'' – Buckethead *''The Squaring the Circle'' – Buckethead *''Coniunctio'' – Buckethead *''Guillotine Furnace'' – Buckethead *''Five – Hollywood Undead *''Heaven Upside Down – ''Marilyn Manson *''Will to Power – ''Arch Enemy *''Hell Yeah – ''KMFDM *''Hegemony – ''Samael 2018 *LM5 – Little Mix *''Man of the Woods ''– Justin Timberlake *''Buckethead 5-13 10 31 – ''Buckethead *''Fourneau Cosmique – Buckethead *''Dreamthread'' – Buckethead *''Psalms – ''Hollywood Undead *''Bokutachi was, Ano Hi no Yoake o Shitteiru – ''AKB48 *''Blackpink in Your Area – ''Black Pink *''Love Yourself: Tear – ''BTS *''Face Yourself – ''BTS